


Bad Timing

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine has had the worst day of her life; and Tom has something special planned. He picked the wrong day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> If you are craving Tom & Christine I have made a tumblr for them. You can find more of their stories and adventures and friends over at christinesworld999.tumblr.com :D

Christine arrived home and tried desperately to ease the rage fuming in her chest. The tearful conversation with her father replayed in her mind as she ascended the stoop. Taking a deep breathe before opening the door she tried to calm down enough to talk to Tom, but she was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of fresh garlic and lemons. Her sullen mood lifted as the door clicked shut behind her. Walking in further she removed her jacket as her lips twitched up into a small smile. Tom was working away in the kitchen, two dozen roses were in a vase on the table and Lana Del Rey was playing low on the sound system. Riley must have called to warn him about her mood. He really was the best man in the world.

"What's the occasion?" she asked. Tom spun around in surprise and flashed her a smile. He was wearing those jeans she loved and his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You're home." he said with joy. "Have a seat. Dinners almost done." he turned back to his previous task at the sink as she took a seat at the table. He hurried over and poured her a glass of white wine before kissing her lips.

"This is too much Tom." she said with a smile. "You didn't need to do all this." his brow furrowed slightly as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Yes I did." he replied swallowing awkwardly. He moved to walk back to the kitchen but stopped and looked back at her pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. She looked at his expression with concern. He looked nervous. "I can't." he sighed to himself turning back towards her. "I was going to wait until after dinner but it's burning a hole in my damned pocket." the change in his eyes made butterflies erupt into flight in her stomach.  
Tom took a deep breath and sank to one knee; pulling a small box from his pocket. Christie's blood ran cold.

"Oh god." she said with pain lingering in her tone. Tom looked at her with fear spreading across his face. "No... No..." she said shaking her head back and forth. Not today, she thought. Any day but today. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled. She could taste bile in the back of her throat as she rose from her seat. Tom's face was pure pain as she pushed past him. "I'm so sorry." she muttered rushing out the front door.

Reaching the sidewalk she paced back and forth trying to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned back up to the door and she realized he'd be coming after her soon. Instantly her feet began to move; carrying her down the block and around the corner without a single glance back. Her mind raced as her feet moved. Her stomach twisted and flipped painfully as she fought back the tears brimming in her eyes. 

Finally she sank on to a bench and hung her head in her hands. Taking a few steadying breathes she sat up and looked around. She'd walked nearly three blocks and was just outside the park. She searched her pockets for her phone then cursed out loud remembering it was in her jacket pocket back at the house. Goose flesh erupted across her skin as the chilled London air finally caught up to her. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms as she stood and began back towards the house.

Her legs burned by the time she pushed open the door to the house. The smell of garlic still hung in the air as she silently shut the door behind her. She watched Tom pace in the kitchen for a minute; his eyes on his phone as his thumbs punched away at the screen before finding the nerve to speak. 

"I'm sorry." she said finally bringing attention to herself. His eyes snapped up from his phone to look at her. They were rimmed red and his jaw was set hard.

"What the fuck Christine?" he shouted. She flinched slightly and stared at the counter separating them. "I've been calling you for an hour. Where the fuck did you go?"

"For a walk." she answered.

"For a walk." he scoffed throwing his hands in the air, tossing his phone onto the counter and continued to pace. He ran a hand through his dark messy curls before looking at her again. "Why?" he asked ceasing his pacing. His long fingers gripped the counter in front of him as if bracing himself.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I'm sorry doesn't really answer my question does it." he growled. "I thought..." he started but stopped to take a deep breath. "There are steps Christine..." he began again. "In relationships and I thought we were here." he said gesturing to the ring box now sitting on the counter between them. "I thought we were happy." he continued. 

"We are." she interjected.

"Obviously not!" he shouted slamming his fist onto the counter. She jumped and clenched her teeth as her own hands balled into fists at her sides. "Just tell me why." he said calmly. “Just tell me what I’ve done or seen wrong.” 

"I'm..."

"And dont fucking dare say you're sorry again." he interrupted. Rage built in her chest as every emotion of the day came rushing back at once.

"You know shit happened today!" she snapped.

"I noticed!" he barked back.

"You could have come after me."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was busy picking up the pieces of my shattered heart off the floor." he replied.

"Always a fucking poet." she shouted throwing her hands in the air. "You know the world doesn't revolve around you Thomas. I had a really shitty day."

"Oh please enlighten me. I'm sure I can top it." he growled gesturing to the ring box again.

"Mom left!" she confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tom's entire appearance shifted immediately. Hs brow pinched and his eyes went soft.

"What?" he asked as all the tension left his body and he stood up straight.

"She just left.” Christine could fell her body getting heavy. Her chest heaved with each labored breath as she fought to find words. “Packed her things while dad was at work and left him a note.” Her eyes went hazy, she swayed on her feet. Tom quickly rounded the counter and wrapped his arms around her as she began to sink towards the floor. “Said she wanted to 'see the world before she got old' and left with some guy she met on the internet." They both sat on the floor. Tom’s knees bent up around her, protecting her from the world around her as she cried into his chest. 

"Fuck..." he sighed. "I'm so sorry darling."

“Dad called in tears and then… I come home to you…” she was gasping through her tears. “I’m so sorry.” She mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” Tom stroked her hair as he held her to his chest. 

“It’s just bad timing. I shouldn’t have lost it on you.” He kissed the crown of her head. “I’ve been a nervous wreck all day. I shouldn’t have… oh gawd darling.” He rocked her back and forth. “Everything’s going to be alright.” 

As her sobbing eased Tom released her and stood up. Bending over her scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their large master bath. Setting her down on the edge of the tub he started the water and motioned for her to get to her feet. She forced a smile and stood. His lips kissed her tenderly as his fingers found the hem of her shirt. Pulling it over her head he dropped it to the floor and returned his lips to hers. Unfastening her jeans and pushing them and her knickers down her legs he kissed her stomach, chest and then lips. 

“Tom I’m so…” he cut her off by kissing her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her tightly and pinning her to his chest. Christine could feel the tension leaving her body as his large hands roamed her back and his tongue tangled with her own. Her arms snaked up around his neck, fingers twisting into his hair as she rose up on her tiptoes to reach him better. His hands left her back and began to unbutton his shirt. She took over, pushing it off his shoulders as he undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Kicking them aside he spun her around in his arms and pressed her back into his chest. His hands cupping her breasts gently before one trailed down her stomach and between her thighs. Christine sighed as his fingers slipped between her lips to tease her clit. 

Releasing her he stepped into the large roman tub and settled into the back. Holding up his hand he helped her step in where she sank beneath the warm waters and leaned back against his chest. Again his hands roamed her body. Kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples, pressing into the spaces between her ribs and finally sinking between her legs. Christine’s head fell back against his shoulder as he teased her slowly. Rubbing her clit with his thumb as his fingers traced over her entrance. She could feel his erection against her back. She knew what fighting did to Tom. She knew how he relieved his tension and tonight she was grateful for it. Turning her head she caught his lips and kissed him deeply. Reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair, tugging it gently. 

“I need you Tom.” She confessed with a moan. She rolled her hips back to put pressure against his swollen cock and Tom moaned. With his long arms he reached out of the tub and grabbed a folded towel from the stack. Leaning forward the put it under the water against the floor of the tub and nudged her hips without a word. It hurt Christine to see him so silent. She knew he was hurting. She knew he was crying inside at what she’d done. Rising up she put her knees on the towel and braced her hands against the edge. Tom rose up to his knees behind her and ran his cock along her moist slit. Her eyes rolled slightly when it hit her clit, a soft moan dripping from her lips. “Fuck me Tom.” She said. “Fuck me until we both feel better.” Five fingers wrapped around her hip tightly before his cock slammed into her hard. All the air rushed from her lungs, her mouth hung open, and her eyes went wide. A groan was his only response to her tight cunt gripping him. 

His hips pulled back and he slammed forward again, now gripping her hips with both hands as he set an almost punishing pace. Christine took it all, letting him pounding into her until stars erupted behind her eyes. Reaching between her own thighs she rubbed her clit frantically, seeking her release as he grunted and groaned behind her. 

“Fuck…” he gasped as her first orgasm ripped through her. His forehead pressed against her back as he thrust through it. Gritting his teeth and leaving open mouth kisses along her spine. Christine threw her head back as a smile pulled up her lips. Her fingers left her clit and slide down to her hip to knit with his. Linking their fingers together he wrapped that arm around her waist and pulled her up to press against his chest. Sitting back on his ankles he pumped up into her as she slammed down. Water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. Using their clasped hands she put his palm against her breast and he squeezed it hard. “Cum for me.” He demanded huskily. His warm breath washing over the shell of her ear. Reaching down with her free hand she rubbed her clit again. Feeling the cord in her stomach tighten painfully until finally it snapped. As her cunt clenched Tom growled behind her. Then she felt his hot seed shoot off deep inside of her, filling her completely. She rocked her hips back and forth until he winced and gasped. His arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her still as he rested his head against her back and attempted to catch his breath. “I’m sorry Christine.” He mumbled into her spine before kissing it.

“I’m sorry too.” She replied reaching behind her to run her fingers through his hair.

Once their breathing returned to normal they left the tub and crawled into bed without even drying off. Wrapping around each other until they were unsure whose limbs were whos they laid awake in the dark. 

“Ask me again.” She said softly. 

“What?” Tom asked with confusion.

“Ask me again.” She repeated. She felt Tom swallow hard and take a shaky breath.

“Will you marry me Christine?” he asked. Christine took a deep breath and released it as a smile pulled up her lips. 

“Yes.” She replied as her eyes closed. Tom stirred beneath her and got out of bed. “Where are you going?” she asked as her brow knitted. He disappeared through the doorway and she heard his heavy steps thump down the stairs. Rising up on her elbows she watched the door with confusion and worry mounting in her chest. Then hurried heavy steps tramped back up the stairs and he appeared in the doorway, ring box in hand. She felt her cheeks flush hot as he knelt stark naked on the bed at her feet. 

“I love you so much Christine.” He said looking her dead in the eyes. “You are… the most important thing in my entire world and…” he swallowed hard and licked his lips. “I know that our lives are crazy, that its hard with me being away all the time and you being alone more than I’m here but…” Christine leapt forward and kissed him hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt his shoulders relax. Resting her forehead against his she smiled. 

“I already said yes.” Tom laughed. 

“I had a whole speech.” He confessed. “Connie helped me write it. It was really good.” Christine laughed.

“You can save it for later. We have our whole lives for speeches.” She said.

“Well will you at least look at the ring.” He laughed. Christine sat back with a smile.

“Of course I will… it’s the only reason I said yes.” She joked. 

“Well good because we’re going to have to sell the house and move in with my mum since I bought this thing.” He laughed opening the box. The diamonds caught the moonlight seeping in through the window and Christine gasped. 

“Oh my god Thomas.” She said nearly in tears. He took it from the box and picked up her hand, slipping it onto her finger. Her eyes were locked on the ring as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I love you Christine.” He smiled. She looked up at him and kissed him.


End file.
